<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Me by MintEyedDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313625">Fight Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon'>MintEyedDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V got into it with Dante, and Liah wants to help him blow off some steam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V/OC Liah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an anger radiating off him, like a wave of heat she could feel on her skin from her standing position against the wall. She could see the leather of his glove flexing with how tight his grip was on his cane, the muscles in his arms incredibly tense. She had a feeling if he squeezed it any harder, he would snap it in two.</p>
<p>She moved from her spot, and made to sit next to him, scooting closer into his side. The wave of anger dulled very little, as he looked at her from his peripheral.</p>
<p>“You do not need to ask, Liah. I am fine.”</p>
<p>She gave him an obvious frown. “Sure don’t look fine, V,” she said point blank, not taking her own eyes away from his.</p>
<p>His mouth formed into a thin line, his gaze set straight before him, staring into clearly nothing; but the previous hour could be seen clearly replaying over and over in his mind.</p>
<p>He and Dante had gotten into a pointless and useless argument, that led into an attempted fist fight between the two men, V’s cane being tossed to the side in exchange for bare fists. The demon hunter managed to get the poet in a headlock, teasing him for his failed attempts to take on the bigger man. In a flame of rage, V summoned Griffon, who immediately flew at Dante, pecking him relentlessly on the top of his head with claws attempting to rip up his skin. The fight was eventually broken up by Nero and Nico, who both pulled Dante out to join them on a mission, and forced V to stay and stew over the fight.</p>
<p>She could see his mind reeling and decided to lean forward, tilting her head to be within his line of sight. She could see the lower lid of his eye twitch, trying not to look towards her. Noting this, an idea brewed in her head, and she grinned at him.</p>
<p>“How about you try fighting me this time.”</p>
<p>That had his attention, as his jade eyes immediately flickered to her face. “Fight <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>She gave him a smug smirk. “Yeah. Me.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed dangerously, but it didn’t deter her grin at all.</p>
<p>“And what, pray tell, kind of fight do you wish to have with me?”</p>
<p>Her smirk spread more, as she stood and crooked her finger for him to follow her. Without hesitation, he stood from his seat and followed her up the stairs, to her bedroom. Once he closed the door behind him, she grabbed him by the lapel of his leather jacket, pushing him onto the bed, pinning his hands by his wrists above his head.</p>
<p>“Prove how strong you are to me, Shakespeare,” she teased, using her legs to pin his, her grip on his wrists tight and pressing.</p>
<p>The dark smirk that spread across his lips made a shiver roll up her spine. He shifted a knee beneath her, managing to move her to her side with a rather loud surprised noise, and flipped to have her on her back. Her hands were still around his wrists, but he used the leverage to pin her arms to her chest.</p>
<p>“Sure you want to challenge me, firecracker?”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I back down from a challenge?”</p>
<p>Before he could reply, she rolled her hips upward against his, distracting him if only for just a moment; but that was all she needed. His grip loosened just enough for her to push him up, knee to his stomach for leverage to knock him off her so she could get up from the bed.</p>
<p>He stood up from his tumble off the bed, a dark gleam in his eyes as he faced her. He rolled his shoulders, his fingers flexing as he stared her down.</p>
<p>“Using your appeal on me. How crude,” he shot at her, knowing full well she enjoyed riling him up like that.</p>
<p>With a cheeky grin, she gave a slight shrug. “All’s fair in love and war.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, chin tilting up a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. His muscle tensed with the action, and she tried her best not bite her lip as she looked him over.</p>
<p>“I will win this war,” he hissed, than moved so quickly she couldn’t react; he shifted behind her, grabbing her by the wrists with one hand, the forearm of his free arm wrapping around her neck. This brought her back flush against his chest and she gasped when his arm tightened around her throat.</p>
<p>“The little mouse continues to tease the cat, and will soon lose its tail,” he whispered by her ear. He turned her and forced her forward onto the bed, pushing her face down into the mattress. His grip was still tight on her wrists while he used a foot to spread her legs for him. “Oh how beautiful you look in this position, my firecracker,” he breathed, and his free hand came down hard on her ass. She gasped at the contact and tried to struggle free from his hold, but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Ah ah,” he tuted her, giving her another hard smack. “You are now at my mercy, dear. You prodded the bull far too much.” His free hand came up underneath her and cupped her middle, eliciting a small whimper from her at the barely there contact. His fingers deftly worked the zipper of her jeans and popped the button just as easily. “You wished for me to fight you yet now are nothing but putty in my hands. How quickly the fire burns out in one so brazen.”</p>
<p>She looked back at him suddenly, and moved her leg to wrap around his hip, pulling him flush against her bottom. The sudden movement made his grip loose and she pulled free, turning over to grab him by the lapel once more and flip him on to the bed. He laid there, upside down for a moment, while she managed to climb off the bed.</p>
<p>“Hey Mr. Poetry, you really need to learn to not let your guard down.”</p>
<p>He huffed in frustration and spun off of the bed, lunging directly at her this time. She tried to dodge but his movements were always much quicker; he grabbed her by the throat and rammed her into the door, pinning her between his body and the wood frame.</p>
<p>“You try my patience with your little games, Liah,” he growled out by her ear, fingers squeezing her wind pipe slightly. She gave an airy laugh, attempting to be defiant as well as trying to calm her racing heart. “But I thought you enjoyed my games, V. Just look…” Her hand came down to cup him through his baggy black jeans. “You’re hard as a rock…”</p>
<p>He groaned at the sensation and rutted slightly against her hand; but his own remained tight at her throat. “You still try me, darling. I guess it’s time for this game to come to an end.”</p>
<p>Using his hand at her throat, he guided her back towards the bed, and resumed their position of her face down on the mattress, her ass slightly in the air. He gripped her hands behind her back once more, and with his free hand untied the laces of his vest, pulling the string free. He used said string to tie her wrists together, keeping her stuck in her position and she couldn’t break free. He stepped back and shrugged off his coat, rolling his shoulders as they were freed of the heavy leather. He returned to his position behind her and gripped her jeans, tugging them down until they were at her knees, her panties following suit.</p>
<p>“Such a sight,” he sighed, taking in her glistening cunt, his fingers tracing her labia teasingly. Her whine was muffled by the mattress as she turned her head to look back at him, watching him toy with her. His other hand was working at his belt, unbuckling it slowly as his fingers continued to glide along her folds, slipping in ever so slightly to brush her clit for the smallest moment. She heard the undoing of his zipper, and he tugged his own jeans down just enough to free his cock, giving it a few pumps as he slipped his finger into her tight entrance. She keened at the sensation, rolling her hips back to get any semblance of friction from him.</p>
<p>His smirk was wide as he looked down at her, pumping his cock in time with his finger inside of her. He slipped in a second one and began to scissor them within, making her writhe under his touch. His smirk only widened.</p>
<p>“Concede that I win this ‘fight’ and you will receive what you wish.”</p>
<p>She looked at him with lust in her eyes, darkening the emerald around her pupils. “You win, V. You always win. Please…fuck me…”</p>
<p>His eyes seemed to roll back into his skull as he inhaled sharply, letting it out on a low growl as he surged forward, plunging his cock into her with fervor. He paused and waited for a few pulses of her walls around his shaft before he picked up a slow pace, taking his time in fucking her. She keened and tried to roll her hips back against him, but his hands kept her in place. “Patience, firecracker. Let me draw out this victory.”</p>
<p>She whined but nodded, letting her head slump forward onto the mattress as his fingers worked up her back, pressing her down roughly by the shoulders. His thrusts became hard despite their slow pace, and the mattress rocked with each one. He leaned forward and placed his chest over her back, covering her completely. His mouth found her neck and his teeth marked her skin, biting down so hard she was sure he had drawn blood. “This is my prize. None shall have it but me,” his voice rumbled against her back and she nodded, a high moan leaving her as he hit her cervix.</p>
<p>With another growl, he continued to bite along her neck and shoulder, leaving blooming red marks that were sure be blue and purple come the next day. Marks of his triumph and possession of her. He pulled back slightly and picked up his pace against her, his fingers finding purchase in her hips and digging into the flesh there to hold her flush against his middle. Her nails were digging into her palms now as she felt everything in her beginning to tighten, ready to snap at any moment. Just the right push of his hips would send her careening over the edge. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock and pressed forward, rutting his hips roughly against her and relished in the feeling of her releasing around him, her walls fluttering and milking him until he also followed suit, filling her with spurt after spurt of his cum.</p>
<p>Once the initial high of his orgasm wore off, he leaned forward and freed her wrists, allowing her to fully move and lay properly on her side on the bed. He followed and laid along side her, taking her sore wrists in his hands and giving them the gentlest kisses. He knew they were going to have those angry red marks for days; but at the same time, he was happy she allowed him to go that far.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he mumbled into her hair. She pulled away a bit to look up at him. “For what?”</p>
<p>“For this little…fight you planned out for me. It helped to…release that pent up frustration that was brewing in me.”</p>
<p>She smiled warmly at him and kissed the tip of his nose before cuddling into his chest. “You know I am always the best at helping you 'release pent up frustration’,” she teased, and simply pinched at her bottom, before chuckling right along with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>